


Same As Always

by Im_Basically_Shakespeare



Series: Pog DSMP Fics! [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Absent Parents, Angst, Background Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch, Bad Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Parent Darryl Noveschosch, Protective Karl Jacobs, Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Basically_Shakespeare/pseuds/Im_Basically_Shakespeare
Summary: Sapnap gets upset after Bad and Skeppy fight again and his fiances comfort him
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Zak Ahmed & Sapnap, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Pog DSMP Fics! [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185092
Comments: 3
Kudos: 344





	Same As Always

"Hey, dad, are you going to be able to make it to my wedding?" Sapnap asked Bad as he leaned against the counter.

Bad was busy doing dishes but he tilted his head back with a warm smile 

"Of course! When is it? I'll make sure my schedule is clear!" Bad said and Sapnap grinned.

"Well, we've been planning for in a month-" "Bad!" Skeppy came out of their room and Sapnap waved at his other dad.

Skeppy smiled softly and waved back, leaning over the front of the sink to talk to Bad. "Hey, ready for our date in a bit?" Skeppy asked.

Bad smiled softly at him and shook his head. "I can't, I'm doing stuff with Puffy later." 

Sapnap watched as Skeppy frowned and he sighed, already leaving the kitchen.

"You're hanging out with Puffy again?" Skeppy asked sadly as Sapnap sunk into the living room couch, overhearing the conversation.

"Yeah! She wants me to do a practice date with her so she can be ready for if she and Niki go on another one." Bad replied happily.

"But Bad, today was supposed to be our actual date night, can't you move it?"

"I can't just move it, Geppy. She's expecting me there tonight."

"Yeah, well me, your husband, was expecting you here tonight."

"She's my friend."

"So your friends are more important than me?"

"I didn't say that!"

Sapnap stared harshly at the wall in front of him, hands over his ears as he tuned them out.

This was becoming more of a recent struggle. The two would start off all sappy and cute and then minutes later break out into fights.

They've always been like that in a sense, but it normally ended quickly with teasing touches and happy laughs.

Now they just went on for hours until one of them eventually stormed out and stayed over at a friend's house, leaving Sapnap to comfort the other parent as he made them dinner.

Sapnap reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, quickly messaging his fiance's he would be in the library at Kinoko Kingdom and really needed them.

He stood up then and walked past the kitchen, flinching when he heard Bad break one of the plates he'd been washing in frustration.

"GEPPY, STOP BEING JEALOUS!" 

"I'M NOT BEING JEALOUS! YOU LITERALLY ARE DITCHING ME TO GO ON A DATE WITH SOMEONE ELSE!" 

"ITS A FAKE DATE!"

Sapnap wasn't surprised when they didn't notice his disappearance, closing the door softly and sniffling to himself as he ran to the new country.

He found he was the only one there, George wasn't even sleeping over, and hid in one of the corners, curling up and sobbing to himself.

He loved his dads so much and just wanted them to love each other. If they did actually get divorced like they kept threatening to do, Sapnap doesn't know who he'd want to live with. He hated even thinking about it.

Why did they fight so much? Was it cause of that stupid fucking egg?

Probably.

They were fine before Bad started tending to it. Sapnap still remembers when Skeppy had become possessed and had begun to hate Bad for not helping him. Sapnap had cried for many nights when his dad's hadn't come home that week, Skeppy saying he doesn't love him and Bad being too busy to be home. Sapnap still remembers crying happily when he came home to finally find his dad blue again.

All the more reason to get rid of the egg.

When he was shown it the first time, he and Dream had tried to blow it up. When Karl told him it covered Party Park, he'd wanted to end it.

And now he resented it more than life itself.

Sapnap jumped when a hand was rested on his head and Quackity apologized quickly, sitting next to him.

Sapnap leaned into him and sobbed as Quackity wrapped an arm around his shoulder, kneading small circles.

Soon Karl arrived, sweatshirt as mismatched as ever, and sat on his other side, pressing kisses all over his cheek and whispering reassurances to him.

Once Sapnap had calmed down a bit, Quackity moved to look at him properly.

"Wanna talk about it?" Quackity asked.

Sapnap picked at the mushroom floor, Karl noting to himself how they'd have to fix it later but said nothing.

Sapnal took a deep breath and nodded. "It's just," he looked back and forth between his loves. "They're fighting all the time. Bad and Skeppy. They never stop until one of them leaves the house for a week. And then they have some big sappy apology and then fight again. And it's- I just want them to be happy. They used to make each other so happy but now they resent each other."

Karl put a hand on his cheek and Sapnap met his eyes.

"Sippy Cup, I know it's hard right now, but they'll make up. For real. They're both under a lot of stress with everything going on right now and I can guarantee once all this is done, they'll be happy again." Karl promised.

"You can't know that for sure." Sapnap mumbled and Karl looked like he wanted to say something but just kissed the top of his nose instead.

"No, but it's a good assumption." Karl said.

"Besides," Quackity added. "They're Skeppy and Bad, they've been in love forever. Nothing could genuinely tear those two apart. They have loved each other forever."

Sapnap suddenly sat up, eyes wide and shaking. "What if- what if we end up like them?" He asked panicked 

"What?" Quackity asked 

"What if we end up like them? What if after we get married, we start fighting, and hate each other and we end up despising each other? I dont- I don't want that," and Sapnap was crying again.

Karl grabbed his hand. "Hey, hey we won't let that happen. We both love you way too much for that to ever happen. If it really stressed you out we can... We can not get married? Like we can still be together but just not have a wedding?" Karl suggested.

Sapnap shook his head. "No, no I wanna get married to you guys." He bit his lip. "I just don't wanna end up like them." 

"We won't, mi corazon." Quackity said and pulled him into a hug, Sapnap melting into his chest.

"We will love you forever and never ever fight with you. If we ever have a problem we'll talk it out like civilized people and discuss solutions instead of having yelling matches, okay?" Quackity kissed his forehead and Sapnap clutched at his jacket and nodded.

"Yes, promise you'll both always talk to me when something goes wrong?" Spanap asked and Karl leaned over,wrapping his arms around them both.

"I promise Sippy." Karl mumbled.

"I promise." Quackity repeated.

"Okay, I promise too. I love you both so much." Sapnap sniffled again.

"We love you too Sap."

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine self projecting onto your comfort streamer lmao couldn't be me.
> 
> Anyway read Ringtone it's another fic I wrote have a nice day, thank you for reading, love yall


End file.
